


Nickname

by talefeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Cute, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, no like disgustingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay!” Courfeyrac shouted over the rest of his friends, the majority of whom were now somewhere on the sliding tipsiness scale.  “Okay. We’re gonna play a game now of Who Has the Most Embarrassing Nickname for the Birthday Boy.  Except I’m not gonna play, ‘cause I’d win.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nickname

“Okay!” Courfeyrac shouted over the rest of his friends, the majority of whom were now somewhere on the sliding tipsiness scale. “Okay. We’re gonna play a game now of Who Has the Most Embarrassing Nickname for the Birthday Boy. Except I’m not gonna play, ‘cause I’d win.”

A wave of laughter and jeering calls of agreement followed this statement. Jehan was blushing to the roots of his hair; Courfeyrac put an arm around him and dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

To everyone’s surprise, Enjolras was the first to speak up. “Oh, I’ve got this,” he said, grinning across the room at Combeferre.

“What’re you looking at _me_ for?” Combeferre asked, but before he’d even finished his question something dawned in his eyes and a blush filled his face. “Oh, God,” he said, chuckling and dropping his face into his hands.

“When he’s talking to me, Combeferre refers to Jehan as ‘our youngest.’”

The room erupted with laughter as everyone left their seats to bury Combeferre in hugs, fighting all the while over who loved “Momma” best.


End file.
